


Love Me Back To Life

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstage, Concerts, Daddy Kink, Fangirls, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Tash and Amy have been waiting for this concert for a long time. What they thought was going to be a great show, turns out to be the night of their lives.





	1. 11

Tonight!! Finally!!! The Bounce tour tickets that Tasha’s been keeping safe can be taken out of their hiding spot to be used!

Tasha and her best friend have been saving like crazy for years to be able to afford front row tickets and they both took turns to camp out over night for days, just so that they can get "those" tickets - front row, dead between the hottest lead singer and his equally hot lead guitarist.

The word had been leaked in the past few months that both men had just split from their respective partners and were drowning their sorrows with each other and whoever else was around at the time. 

Now Tasha didn't normally listen to the gossip rags, but just in case, she took the day off work to get herself ready. She went to get her hair freshly coloured and straightened, a manicure and pedicure, nails in blood red, and waxed and plucked within an inch of her life.

"So I'll meet you at the gate, in two hours, OK?! I gotta go home and get changed and I'm running late!" Tasha says to her girlfriend on the phone as she climbs into her car.

"Ok, girl, but you better not be late! I'm cumming just at the thought of being in front of Richie all night. Ahhhhhh!" Amy says laughing.

"Haha, I hear you! Don't worry, I won't be late. Oh, what are you wearing, by the way?" she asks.

"A little black camisole top, covered in sequins, dark jeans and my CFM boots! You?" she asks.

"Something similar but a whole lot naughtier!" Tasha says with a smile in her voice.

"Ooh can't wait to see. Oh, hey, can you give me a ride home after? Nathan's gone on a field trip for work and he's taken the car, but I can get a ride there."

"Sure thing babe! Anything I should know about?" she asks, concerned because she knows Amy and her boyfriend been having problems.

"Not sure yet. I'll explain later, I just want to have a night of pure, unadulterated fun without having to worry about anyone or anything!" her voice hitching slightly. "I'm going to have a couple of drinks now, while I get ready. I'll see you soon!”

"Oookay." she says staring at her beeping phone. She starts the car, well, tries to for a couple of times, before it finally clicks over. "Thank you, God!"

Tasha heads home, and rushes off to go have a quick shower, being careful not to ruin her hair. She rubs lotion into her skin, from toes to shoulders, paying particular attention to her every ready breasts and nipples, making Tasha groan in anticipation.

She spritzes on some matching fragrance before slipping her satiny red, halter necked top. The neckline so low that it threatened to expose her breasts at a slight breeze. Perfect! A black, leather, micro-mini is slipped on next, barely covering a pair of black lace panties, then her feet slip into a blood red pair of shoes with heels that should be illegal.

All the time she’s been getting ready, she’s had the Bounce CD on rotation and has been singing and dancing along to the tunes. Taking a chance, Tasha knocks back a shot of vodka to both settle her nerves and amps up the excitement.

She grabs her purse, making sure the ticket was in there, lipstick, money and a little something for later on.  
Locking the front door, Tasha heads down to her car, climbs in carefully and heads off. Music at full volume, she drives the short distance to the venue, pays for parking and heads to the door to meet Amy.

They see each other almost at the same time and squealing, fall into each others arms laughing.

"I can't believe it's happening! We've been waiting so long, and now it's here!" Tasha’s stunning blonde friend says, “Let's go get a drink before the show!" as she drags her off to the closest bar.

They both down a couple of shots each and chat about the upcoming show. Neither of them notice the big burly guy watching from the doorway.

The final song from the support act finishes as they're finishing their drinks. After a quick visit to the restroom, both girls show their tickets and lanyards to the people on the door and make their way to the allocated seats. They're being watched all the way by both jealous people, seeing that they are heading to the front row, as well as the big man-mountain.

The noise is increasing from the excited crowd and Tasha and Amy can hardly sit still.

Then the mountain is standing before them and says, "Ladies, please show these wrist bands to the security over there," pointing to a couple of bored looking guys, "after the first song." He walks off after fixing the bands to their arms.

They both look at each other and Tasha screams, "Holy FUCK, Amy, we get to go backstage!"

The lights dim and the screaming erupts in a wall of noise and the beginnings of “Raise Your Hands” start the show - the booming of Tico's drums is combined with Hugh's bass, then David's keyboards. Each band member is receiving louder and louder screams and cheers as they make their way to their respective places before Jon makes his anticipated entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

And then it happens - they're both standing there right in front of them both, arms raised in salute.

Jon is in blue jeans with embroidered motifs snaking their way up his calves and a form fitting black leather shirt, buttons half way done up to leave his well muscles chest on display. HisBbonde hair is blowing in the breeze as he struts his stuff from one side of the stage to the other in triumph before breaking out into the first bars of the song.

Richie is guitar god personified! His black velvet ever so snug pants are fitting in all the right places and the lights are picking up all the curves of his fine ass and legs. His fitted shirt is opened to reveal smooth tanned skin. His hair dangles shining when the lights catch them and his black hat is perched at an angle on top of his head.

As they start the song, Richie’s eyes scan the audience and land on both Tasha and Amy. He winks and throws them both the biggest grin.

Amy returns his grin and holds up her arm with the wrist band and does the same with Tasha’s arm. He gives a slight nod but keeps playing.

The singer and his lead guitarist meet on stage, just slightly to the girls’ right, and Richie gives Jon a nudge and nods in their direction.

Jon looks to where Richie's indicated and seeing them both, his eyes pop and and he starts to stalk over to them for closer inspection.

Tasha’s heart, stomach and clit all decide to flip, flop and quiver. Her nipples are so hard they hurt, making their presence known to the man in front of her.

He gives her a look and strides back over to Hugh and David's side of the stage to tease that side of the arena.

As the song finishes, the burly security guard motions for the girls to follow him and lets them through the guard rail. They follow him to behind the stage and end up corralled with about a dozen others.

Amy says shrugging, "Hey, at least we'll see them up a bit closer." They both are being jostled around by the others there, but soon they're all ushered up to the on-stage bar set up.

The girls are both singing and dancing along with the music when Jon struts over singing and playing up to the audience.

He sees Tasha and Amy, grabs Amy's hand and spins her around in a pirouette, looking her up and down with a wolfish leer. He kisses her lips as she is sent back to her spot, almost dying of excitement.

He moves over to Tasha, hooks his arm around her waist to draw her in nice and close. He includes her in almost a bump and grind dance, moving his body close enough to feel her hard nipples. Tasha holds on with her arm wrapped around his neck and groans.

"Later!" he says quickly in her ear, grinds himself into her a little harder, and leaves her spinning as he takes off to the other side of the stage.

Tasha takes a big gulp of the drink that has appeared on the bar behind her as Amy is in near hysterics. "Oh my fucking God, we danced with Jon Bon Jovi!!" she screams.

They get all sorts of dirty looks from the other try-hard women on stage, but they completely ignore them to enjoy themselves as much as possible before they have to go back to their seats. When the others in their group are starting to be ushered off, the girls start to move also but are told no.

They shrug and move back to the spot that they were standing in previously, as a new group is moved in behind them. A couple of the new group congratulate them on being able to stay longer. 

Richie makes his way over to the girls’ group and plays in and around the people, paying attention to the new arrivals first, before insinuating himself between Amy and Tasha. He holds out a cheek for Tasha to kiss and does the same with Amy but takes it further and she lands a full kiss on his lips as he's turned his head at the last minute. Her eyes pop as his tongue takes a quick swipe. He gives them a wink and is off again to front of stage to join Jon.

The night passes way too quickly between the music being sung, the company, the drinks flowing freely and more importantly the looks that they are both receiving from both Jon and Richie on very regular occasions.


	3. Chapter 3

Just before the first encore, everyone is ushered off stage and back to their seats. Then one of the security guys cuts the girls off and leads them down a maze of tunnels to a very nondescript room.

There are bare walls, a few tired looking plants, two long, black, soft leather couches and a table with a wide array of bottles, glasses, cans of mixers and a bucket of ice. In one corner, there is a rack of clothes, a couple of large duffel bags, and a full length mirror.

"Wait in here. Drinks are over there, the bathroom is through the blue door." he says gruffly and promptly leaves, closing the door.

"Fuck! Where are we, and what did we do wrong, do you think? We were told to stay on stage when those other groups were leaving, weren't we? Do you want a drink, hon?" Amy says, pouring herself a generous glass of wine and talking non-stop.

"Hmm, sure, thanks! I have no clue as to where or why we are here, but judging by the clothes hanging here, I'd say it's a dressing room or some sort," Tasha says, reaching for a glass.

"Damn it, though, we're missing the end of the show!" she says crossly.

Amy sprawls on one of the couches, boot clad feet on the back, head facing away from the door. The amount of booze she's had tonight is finally taking its toll. She slurs when she says, "For chrissakes, siddown already."

"Yeah, ok, I....", just as Tasha was about to say something else, the door opens with a bang.

"Hello girls," they hear in a deep sexy growl.

Amy almost jumps onto the ceiling and spills her wine all over herself.

"Holy fucking God!" she squeals, "fuck fuck fuck, that's cold!"

"Not the reaction we usually get, Jonny!" chuckles a very sexy, very hot and sweaty Richie.

"Noooo, but a good excuse to see what's hiding under those clothes," Jon muses following Richie in as he closes and locks the door.

"What are your names, girls?" he says as he starts stripping off his shirt. Richie is pouring drinks for himself and Jon then turns around in interest.

"I'm Tasha, and my soggy friend is Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Tasha says, trying to sound sober and mature instead of boozy and crazy fan-girl. "Thank you for a great time tonight, it was an awesome show!"

"The pleasure is all ours, sweetheart, but the night is still young. Unless you have somewhere to be?" Jon says in a low growl, moving closer to her, his eyes drinking her all in.

"One thing has been distracting me all night though," he says, "is how you managed to stay in this top all night.". He runs his fingers down the deep v of her neckline and pulls the fabric away slightly, giving him a glimpse of what she’s been hiding.

"Oh, mercy, baby!" and he swings away from her to continue getting out of his wet clothes.

"Girls, with your little red top and her jeans and come fuck me's, I had to lower my guitar straps, otherwise my junk would have been front page fodder tomorrow," Richie says chuckling. Amy's eyes grow wide and she groans when he starts to take his shirt off.

"You ok, sugar?" he says with a smirk, knowing full well what effect he is having.

"Um, um, ah y-yeah," Amy finally says. "My jeans are kind of damp, and they're a bit uncomfortable."

The guys stop what they're doing and just turn around to look at Amy with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Oh my god, Amy, check your filter before you say things!" Tasha says, mortified.

"No, baby, tell it straight, I say!" Jon says. "I'm just going to hit the showers and then we'll see what's in store for the rest of the night. Rich, entertain our guests for a bit then we'll swap."

"My pleasure, man!" he says. "So girls," he says, rubbing his hand provocatively over his chest and belly as he moves in closer, "You hungry?"

"What are you offering, Mr. Sambora?" Tasha says saucily, moving to stand behind him as he stands in front of Amy.

"Something hot, unexpected and will last all night long," looking over his shoulder as his arm reaches for her friend and hooks around her waist, dragging Amy in close.

He swoops in for a kiss and Amy only has a chance to let a little squeak before his lips crash into hers.

Tasha watches them kiss hotly for a moment, then brushes his hair and dangles from his neck to play with the pulse point there. She runs her hands over his shoulders and back as Amy takes care of his chest, playing with tight nipples and scratching nails down his abs to his waist.

The arm that he's used to pull Amy to him has made its way up her back to grip into her hair, the other reaches behind him to run over Tasha’s hip and ass.

"Awww, man, you started with out me?" Jon says as he walks back in the room with just a towel wrapped around his body.

Tasha gasps then sighs as she feels his body move in behind her and she feels his chest hair against her bare back. His arms encircle Tasha and gently pulls her away from the other couple, then turns her around to face him. Tasha loses herself in the depths of his blue eyes as he says, "Hey you."

"Hmmmm, hey yourself," she replies, her tongue peeking out to wet her bottom lip as she looks at a face that has been a constant in her life for as long as she can remember. She just wants to feel how soft his lips are, taste his flavour, and feel his flesh.

His hands are dancing crazy little patterns over her bare back, sending goosebumps skittering all over her and making her shiver slightly.

"Hey Rich, don't you need to shower or something?" he says loudly, but keeping his eyes fixed on Tasha, watching how she tilts her head slightly towards his hands as they move over her, how her eyelids flutter closed every now and again.

"Hmmmmm, yeah bro. I think Amy's clothes are ruined by the wine too. Come on, baby, let's see what we can do for you." He takes her hand and leads her towards the blue door. Amy sends Tasha a "I've died and gone to heaven" look but she’s oblivious to everything that is not the blonde singer in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, baby girl, you haven't said much so far, is everything ok?" Richie says to Amy as they pass through the door and close it.

"Um, yeah, I'm just overwhelmed a bit I guess," she says, "and just a little drunk maybe."

"So if I kiss you like this," Richie says as he moves in closer and kisses Amy, just letting his tongue briefly touch her lips, "is that okay?"

"Hmmm yeah that's okay."

"And then if I kiss you like this," he deepens this kiss and his tongue is now demanding entry to her mouth, "is that okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Then if I kiss you here," he says, moving his kisses to along her jawline to just below her ear, worrying the pulse point with his teeth and tongue, "is that okay?"

"Fuck! Oh god, yessss!" Her fingers clutch the bare skin on his shoulders, the sweat from the show drying.

"Now if I take this off," he says, lifting the hem of her shirt and he's still murmuring into her neck, "is that okay?"

He breaks contact long enough to lift the shirt over her head, exposing her to his view. She shakes her hair free from the shirt and Richie let loose a primal growl at the sight before him.

"Fuck, baby, you're stunning!" He says as he drinks in the slightly heavy breasts with nipples just aching to be suckled, smooth tanned skin, jeans that are low slung and fitted to every curve of her body.

"Thank you, but I think you've lost your train of thought," she teases and trails one of her hands down his chest to his waist, hooking a finger into a belt loop.

"Right, so where was I? Oh I remember," he says, latching onto her neck again but this time moving his mouth down to her nipples that make him salivate. He takes one between his teeth, pulling gently, before snaking his tongue to taste, then taking the whole of it into his mouth to suckle and tease, "Is this okay, baby?" he asks, before moving to the other to repeat the sweet torture.

"Hmmmmm," is all she is able to say. Her hands have moved down to cup his cock through his pants, causing him to grunt in response. Fingers seek out buttons and zippers to free him.

"Slow down baby," he says. "As much as these boots turn me on, they need to come off, jeans too!"

"I will, if you will!" she challenges him. She bends over to unzip her boots, letting her free breasts drop forward somewhat, causing Richie to moan again in response. Taking her feet out of the boots, Amy loses a couple of inches in height.

Chucking, she says, "Damn, you're big!"

"Lose the jeans baby, and I'll show you exactly how big I am," he says, his eyes dilating and turning a darker chocolate brown.

Amy pops the top button on her jeans, slowly draws the zipper down and shimmies out of the blue fabric to reveal a tiny scrap of lace. She then hooks her thumbs into the sides of her underwear and draws them down slowly, reveling in the response it's causing the man whose watching.

Richie's breathing has become shallow pants, his Adam's apple is bobbing as he swallows heavily. His hands go to his own pants to undo them and they drop to the floor with a swoosh before being kicked away. His hand envelops his cock and starts stroking slowly as he watches Amy drop her panties on the pile of clothes.

He turns to start the shower, making sure the temperature is just right before holding his hand out for hers and pulling her in with him. He pulls her up close to his body, wrapping his strong arms around her and backs into the jets of water, his larger frame blocking the spray from her face. He leans in to kiss her in long, slow burning kisses, his erection insistent between their bellies.

Backing Amy up to one of the stall walls, he lifts her leg to wrap it around him as he enters her hot, wet folds slowly. She cries out in surprise mixed with desire as he fills her completely. He holds as still as his heated blood will allow, giving her time to adjust to his girth. Her pussy is stretched, all nerve endings on fire, greedy muscles starting to pulse as Richie strokes slowly in and out.

Hot kisses and greedy hands are clutching at flesh and hair, Amy's quivering clit being teased mercilessly and Richie's cock swelling with an imminent release. All sense of time is lost to the pleasure of pure lust.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, Richie! Ohhhhh, yess, right there, right there... mmmm FUCK!" Amy's screams echo in the shower soon to be joined by Richie's groans.

Richie arches his back as his cock is spurting hotly into Amy's pussy as it pulses around him, greedily milking him. He holds her close as they both come back to earth from flying off the edge together.

"You ok baby girl?" he asks breathlessly, still gulping in air.

"Oh more than ok, babe! Fuck! That was amazing!" she replies, holding on tight.

He slowly lets her down then holds her face in both of his huge hands, fingers lacing into her hair before dipping down for a deep kiss.

"The water is getting cold," he says when they finally come up for air. "Damn it, Jonny must have used all the hot water!"

"No, baby, we've been in here quite a while," Amy says with a chuckle.

"Damn, girl, you made me lose my mind, let alone time," he counters. "Come on, let's dry off. There's a clean shirt over there that you can wear," indicating to a rack she hadn't seen earlier, as he dries her off with a big fluffy towel. He then grabs another for himself and wraps it around his waist, holding out his hand.

"You ready to face whatever is out there?" he says, rattling the door to give Jonny a bit of notice.

"Be still my heart, if I know my girl, like I do..." she says with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

As the door closes to the bathroom, Jon dips his head to claim Tasha’s mouth in a fierce kiss that seems to last a lifetime. "Mmm I've been dying to do that all night," he says after breaking away and licking his lips. "Watching these pretty titties bump and sway to our music was like torture," he says, brushing the knuckle of one finger over the fabric hiding her breasts. "I had to keep bouncing and running around just to keep this down." He takes her hand and places it on his erection, still hiding behind the towel.

Her eyes widen when she feels the extent of his arousal and unconsciously forms an O with her mouth. Tasha takes her hand back for as long as it takes to undo the halter and back of her shirt, to let it fall to the floor. Her skirt and underwear follow shortly after. Standing there in all her glory, her hair is falling over her shoulders to brush her nipples. This is exactly the reason why she grew her hair so long. Her red heels are the only item left on her body.

Jon's eyes widen and darken to a sapphire colour as each item of Tasha’s clothes are removed. 

"I believe you are slightly overdressed, Mr. Bon Jovi," she says with a smirk. She reaches out and finds the knot that's holding the towel up, kicking off her shoes at the same time as undoing the towel.

Jon watches her closely, standing absolutely still, barring his hands which he is clenching open and closed. He takes a deep ragged breath as Tasha grips his cock in a firm hand and starts stroking slowly but surely. Her other hand comes up to caress his cheek and brush her thumb over his bottom lip. His tongue comes out to touch her thumb.

His resolve finally cracks and he grabs Tasha around the waist, picks her up, and starts walking toward the couch.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, hands tangling into his hair. She kisses him hard, teeth clashing, tongues dueling. Tasha tries to relieve the craving that has developed in her clit by undulating against him as he's walking. "Fuck me baby, use me how you want to, let me love you, just for one night!" Tasha mumbles incoherently against his lips.

"Ahhh fuck baby, you don't know what you're saying, what you're giving me," he says as he lays her down on the couch. He then stands back to watch her writhe under the scrutiny.

"So beautiful," he mutters as he gets down on his knees beside her, trailing his fingers over her body just to watch the reactions. He takes the closest nipple into those perfect white teeth and bites down slightly harder than gentle, then soothes the hurt by running his tongue around it. He then takes the whole nipple into his mouth to suckle it, then lets go with a pop. He leans over to do the same to the other then giving both a flat tongue lick.

Moving quickly over Tasha’s ribs, but taking note of where all the spots are that make her squirm or moan or gasp, he moves down to her belly, momentarily rests his head there, and watches Tasha between her breasts. She lays there panting in anticipation, wondering what he's going to do next.

He kisses her belly button and stands up and moves away. Tasha lets out a moan of protest as she watches him walk over to the drinks table. He brings the ice bucket and a bottle of high priced scotch over.

He takes the lid off and putting his thumb over the neck to restrict the flow, he starts to dribble it over Tasha’s body, over her nipples, into her belly button, and over her pussy, coating the wet folds in sticky liquid.

He reaches blindly behind him to place the bottle down and grab an ice cube. "A good scotch should always be drunk with ice," he says almost to himself. He takes the ice cube to her nipples and Tasha gasps out loud as he runs it around each of them a couple of times before taking them in his hot mouth. The change from cold to hot is almost painful. He laps up the scotch along with the melted ice water, following the same pattern down her body revisiting all the places that made her squirm before.

He chomps the last of the piece of ice before grabbing another, then sits on the end of the couch at her feet. He gently places one leg along the back of the couch and the other on his knee. He takes the new ice and runs it up the inside of Tasha’s left leg then down the right, before following with his mouth. Goosebumps break out all over her body from the anticipation as well as the chill.

Then he pops the ice into his mouth before leaning down to swipe his tongue through her wet folds, tasting Tasha’s juices mingling with the liquor. Lapping at her greedy pussy, he then pushes the ice into her with his tongue. He crawls up Tasha’s body, the tip of his cock nudging her entrance before plunging into her.

He swallows her scream in his kiss and he holds as still as possible to calm her and to allow her adjust.

Tasha breaks from the kiss to growl, "Fuck me baby, fuck me now. For as long as you want, as hard as you want, I'm yours. All yours tonight. All yours."

As he starts stroking in and out of Tasha, she feels the heat of his cock and the chill of the ice melting within her.

As desire takes over Jon, his thrusts increase in speed and consciousness recedes. 

"Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes, cum for me baby, cum now," he says, as she tumbles over the precipice of her orgasm, flying high and shattering into a million pieces.

After not too much longer, it's Jon's turn to lose control as he fills her pussy with his hot cum.

When Tasha finally gathers herself together, she opens her eyes to see Jon with his head hanging down over her, breathing heavy.

"Hey," she says quietly.

He looks up and she’s startled to see that his eyes are damp and red-rimmed.

"Shit, babe, are you ok?" she asks worriedly.

He kisses her softly but soundly and says, "Yeah, I'm ok, thank you for giving me that freedom tonight, not to have to perform here as well as out there," he says, indicating to the main arena. "She left me, you know, for a normal life but what's normal these days?" he says sadly.

"Oh baby, shhh-shhhh," Tasha rearranges herself to sit up to comfort him, but he pulls her over to straddle his lap and hugs her close while he calms down.

This is when Tasha hears the door to the bathroom start to open. Richie and Amy walk in to see them both wrapped in each other.

"Sorry guys, hope the timing isn't too bad," Richie starts to say before trailing off when he sees Jon's face. "Ahhh shit Jonny."


	6. Chapter 6

Richie and Amy hurry over to the couch. Embarrassment over lack of clothing flies out the window as concern takes control.

"Jonny, you ok, man?" Richie sits down and strokes Jon's hair. 

Amy heads to the drinks table to grab some bottles of water for everyone. She brings them back to the couch, opens one and hands it to Richie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok, or I will be," he says, leaning into Richie's touch, "I let her get into my head again, man, my fault. Not you, beautiful, I was talking about my ex," he says to Tasha, noting the look on her face. 

She also starts to get up, but he just holds on tighter and rests his head on her shoulder, looking look at Richie. She continues to gently rub the back of his neck with her thumb in soothing random patterns.

"How do you do it, Rich, how do you stop the hurt from taking over?" he asks his best friend sadly.

"By taking one day at a time, one hour at at a time, hell even one minute at a time some days, man. You find distractions on the days that are really bad. Sometimes they work, sometimes not. And you talk to your friends and family, bro," he finishes softly in an admonishment.

Placing the water bottle on the floor, Richie then leans over to give Jon a kiss, running his fingers through Jon's hair. The men let their kiss deepen, forgetting all else.

Being in the position that Tasha is in, she can feel how the kiss is affecting Jon. Besides the obvious gentle swelling of his cock beneath her, one arm has loosened its hold on her to loop around Richie's neck.

Amy has sat down on the other side of Jon and Tasha, so when she sees the guys kissing, she decides to drop to her knees and make her way back to Richie to kneel between his knees. 

She started running fingertips up different arms and legs, Tasha’s back and ass, chests and nipples at different times causing unexpected shivers for all involved.

Tasha starts stroking Richie's face and hair as she watches them kiss, then reaches back to caress Amy's hair too, causing her to shift on Jon's lap. He groans as he shifts himself slightly to allow his cock to slip into her waiting pussy. Tasha’s body starts moving of its own accord, trying to find the best spots.

Jon has thrown his head back to the couch cushions, allowing Richie easy access to his chest and Tasha’s breasts, alternating with whose nipples to tease.

Richie's cock has also grown to maximum strength, length and girth and has pushed free of the towel that was covering him earlier.

Amy has taken control of his manhood and is stroking him into a state of bliss.

As soon as she takes him into her mouth, Jon bats her hands away and takes over the long, strong strokes with his left hand while his right is teasing Tasha’s clit with perfectly timed rubs, flicks and pinches.

The four have become a writhing mass of bodies, limbs and nerve endings, caresses, moans and murmurs of assent and desire.

Tasha’s legs start to protest from being folded up around Jon for so long, so she make a movement to get up.

"Where you going baby?" he asks almost in a whine.

"I'm sorry, but my leg is going to cramp up."

"Rich, babe, let me up, I gotta help help my girl out. Couch is all yours, man," he says.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks man, but why does it smell like scotch? Oohhhh-mmmmm, Amy baby, get up here, so I can sink into that wet pussy now," Richie mutters, as he pulls from Amy's mouth and helps her up on the couch.

Amy lays down on the couch, pulling Richie with her, wrapping her legs around his, encouraging him to enter her.

Richie has other ideas, however, and instead of losing himself completely into Amy, he teases her by just letting the head slide in slowly and continues this for what seems like forever. 

His smooth head just slowly sliding in and out of slick folds, feeling every portion of skin meeting skin, his precum is making her lips soft and moist. Amy's body is taking control again as it undulates and tries to hold on to his manhood each time. Richie's tongue is imitating his cock by teasing Amy's mouth with kisses that are just not quite satisfying enough.

She breaks away from one of the torturous kisses, begging, "Please, Richie, please, I need more, want more... oh god... please baby..."

"You want more, baby? How much more so you want, hmm? Do you want just a little bit more," he says in a low sultry voice as he just pushes his cock in a little more.

"Oh god... yes, yes... more, please, more..." Amy mutters.

"Hmm you like that, baby? I don't know if you really want more, do you? Haven't you had enough now, little girl?" he murmurs in her ear, starting to break out in a sweat from controlling his own body.

"N-nooooo, want more... more please... please d-daddy," Amy begs, not even realising what she's said.

"Fuck, little girl has a Daddy kink, huh? Baby girl, do you want more of daddy's cock in you? Hmm, you want to be stretched bigger?" he says in a growl, playing along, so surprised at the turn of events.

"Oh p-please daddy, I want your big cock to stretch my pussy, so bad... so, so bad... I'm a bad girl, daddy, coz it feels sooooo gooood," Amy says in a small voice, thankful that he's playing along and not turned off by it all.

"Bad little girls need to be punished, don't they? I'm gonna punish you so good... gonna stretch you so wide... little baby girl is soooo wet... why are you wet, baby?" sinking himself further into her.

"Sorry, daddy, I'm sorry I'm so wet for you... but your big thing makes me feels a-aallll funny inside... oh-oh-oohh daddy, I'm gonna-gonna cum," she says, screaming into her orgasm just as Richie drives himself into her fully to the hilt. He forces himself through her contractions for several thrusts before letting loose a guttural orgasmic scream and filling Amy with loads of his hot cum.

Mashing his mouth to hers in hot aftermath kisses, they stay locked together for long minutes, trying to gather their thoughts and get their breathing under control.

"Fuck Amy, baby, that was so fucking hot! Never knew that would turn me on," he says, propping up on his elbows on either side of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, their foreheads touching, and his deep chocolate eyes searching out her green ones.

"I'm sorry,” she starts to say as there's a rattle of keys in the door to the hallway.

"You know I should be at home by now... shouldn't be doing this shit... what have you misplaced, anyway?" an older deep voice makes its way through the locked door.

"Thank you, man, I know you were about to close up and head home, but we can't lose our singer and guitarist!" says a man's voice, just before the door swings open.

"Fuck David, get inside and shut the fucking door, will ya!! We have guests!!" Richie yells.


	8. Chapter 8

David quickly shuts the door in the caretakers face, not caring if he was injured or offended.

"Sorry Rich, man, forgot you had a couple of red wristbands here tonight!" David says, as he starts walking over to the couch.

Richie groans, "You're all tact, Davey-boy! David meet Amy. Amy, meet our not so subtle and lousy-timing keyboardist, David Bryan."

Dave leans on folded arms across the back of the couch, and with a huge grin plastered on his face, says, "Pleasure to meet you Amy! Can you still breathe with all that Sambora weight on you?"

"Fuck off David!" Richie growls at his friend.

"Noooo, Daddy is just the right size for me, he fits real good!" Amy plays in a little girl voice. She almost loses her straight face when David just stops dead in his tracks and opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to get any words out. Richie snorts with laughter.

"Can daddy's friend play too, please daddy?" she asks Richie in a small voice.

"You really want that, baby girl? I don't think you've been rested enough to share yet," he says, marveling that his cock still has enough left to stir again.

"Please daddy," Amy says pouting.

"Davey, baby girl wants to play with you, do you feel up to the challenge?" Richie says with mixed feelings. He wants to see what both parties will do, but he also doesn't want to give his miraculous treasure away for now. He's also extremely comfortable where he's positioned and doesn't want to have to move just yet.

Dave lets out a groan of pure lust, finally comprehending what is happening, deciding to play along for as long a Richie allows him to share.

"Baby girl, is that your name? You can call me Uncle David if you like?" he says in a leery old man's voice.

Richie rolls his eyes. Always the Joker, he thinks.

"Daddy? Does Uncle David have a big thing like yours?" Amy asks in an innocent voice, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Nowhere near as big, baby girl!" chuckling at his friend's snort of indignation.

Amy raises up on her arms, forcing Richie to move, and he groans in protest.

"Can I please see your thing, Uncle David? Please?"

His pants had become unbearably tight as soon as he figured out what was happening, so he stands from his position behind the couch. He shucks his shirt to reveal his Joker tattoo and Amy squeals and hides into Richie's arms, pretending to be afraid.

"What's wrong, baby?" Richie asks.

"Uncle David's cartoon is scary!"

"But it's just a picture, it's not scary, just me. Would you like to touch it?" Dave asks, palming his own pectoral muscle, running his fingers over his nipple.

Amy climbs out of Richie's arms to kneel on the couch in front of David and tentatively puts a hand over the Joker and caresses his chest muscle. David's eyelids flutter closed at the touch. She then brings her other hand up to play with the other side, eyes glittering. She flicks his nipples with her fingernails before trailing them down his abs. He sucks in a deep breath as her fingers go lower.

"May I taste you please, Uncle David?" she asks in a soft voice. When he nods his ascent, she pokes out her tongue to take a swipe at the Joker nipple, before moving to the other. She teases him for a while further before pulling away, making him groan in protest.

Richie has been sitting quietly watching his friend and this rare gem of a woman, who has shown an equal taste for kink, something he'd like to explore further in the future. He idly traces patterns in his cum and her juices flowing down her leg while she's suckling on Dave's nipples.

"Uncle David, can I see your thingy now, pleeeaaaase?" Amy says breathlessly.

"Oh baby girl, I thought you'd never ask," he says and unzips his pants, cock standing to attention just above the back edge of the couch.

"Ooh, it looks pretty, Uncle David, can I touch it?"

"Uh huh... make a tunnel with your hand for it to go in and out, like a train.... this is just practice for later... o-oh yeah, yeah, just like that, that's... oh fuck... that's perfect!" he groans, as Amy is eager to follow his directions to the letter.

"Oh-okay, now taste it with your tongue, like licking an ice cream cone... yesss... fuck, yes... yeah now suck on it like a lollipop... harder, harder... yeah, yeah, just there... oh baby girl, that's bliss, Uncle David's very happy," he murmurs, right on the edge of his orgasm.

Richie's cock has shown a lot of interest after a short recovery, so he stands up behind Amy and slides his cock in easily. David has anchored himself to Amy's hair and Richie to her hips and they both fuck her in unison. Her moans become too much for David and he grips her head firmly as he shoots hot cum straight down her throat. She continues to suck as his body twitches in aftershocks. Richie's is still thrusting from behind and he snakes a hand around Amy's hip to tease her clit, stroking and rubbing, flicking and pinching with his talented, long, calloused fingers.

She remembers to let go of David's cock before screaming out with her orgasm, her body bucking and convulsing, milking Richie's cock into his third release of the night.

David is still trying to catch his breath and has braced himself with his arms in the back of the couch, Amy's head on the couch cushions and Richie, still gloved by Amy, leaning over her back, peppering her with kisses to smooth and calm her.

"Fuck, I'm glad I found you guys, but where's Jonny, Rich??", David asks. Just then two heartfelt screams of lust come from the bathroom. "Never mind."


	9. Chapter 9

Jon closes the door to the bathroom and turns around to ask, "Are you ok, sweetness?" and gathers her up in his arms.

"Yeah, sorry, it's just a cramp in my leg from sitting in the one spot too long," Tasha says.

"Come on, let's get you in a hot shower... it'll ease the cramp and get some of this sticky stuff off you."

"Sure, sounds good. Jon? I'm sorry for what she did to you, how she hurt you... no one deserves that!" Tasha says, caressing his face gently.

"Thank you beautiful! But you know, I shoulda seen it coming... she never did like going out on the road, always liked to be home, close to family... so my head knows it's ok, my heart just needs to catch up. It helps that Richie is going through something similar, though Heather's accused him of cheating... technically, he was, but not with another girl. We 'help' each other out sometimes." He shrugs. "Been that way since the beginning, after the fun of the groupies wore off. Now we're much, much, much more selective with who we entertain," murmuring the last as he kisses her softly.

"So not to be a mood breaker, but about that... why us? How?"

"Well, you and I can thank Mookie, for finding you both. Amy caught his eye first, standing alone, looking beautiful in her sparkles and boots. Then you turned up, and the sexiness in the whole entire arena cranked up significantly," said with a lopsided grin. "We had our head of security check you out, to make sure there were no boyfriends/husbands tagging along. Then when you sat in the front row, you were given these," indicating the wristband on her arm that was snug between them both, "to show all our people you were off-limits for the night." He kisses her long and slow until a shiver of cold causes goosebumps over Tasha’s skin.

"Fuck, you're cold, come on... hot shower time!" he says, regretfully giving up her lips.

He keeps hold of her hand as he starts the shower and sets the temperature. Making sure Tasha can stand on her leg with no problems, he grabs the shower gel and a fresh cloth to wash with, then hops in to join her.

"I know it's not fancy but it'll do for the moment," he says, gently soaping her body to remove all traces of the liquor.

Starting at Tasha’s shoulders, he gently moves the soapy cloth down her back and arms, across her chest and over each breast, her puckering nipples, under each breast and around her ribs. She twitches when he hits a ticklish spot.

Changing tack, he kneels down to wash her legs, spreading them slightly to give him access. As he goes over the backs of Tasha’s knees, she groans out loud.

"Hhmmmm, that's an interesting response," he muses as he continues to her thighs.

Then he just stops and drops the cloth as he runs his hands over her slick body. He gazes up at Tasha from his knees, and gently lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, making sure she is braced up against the wall, placing kisses over the inside of that thigh, gradually getting higher. As he gets closer to his mark, she sinks her fingers into his wet hair and urges him forward. He continues to hold her eyes with his as his fingers gently separate her folds and his tongue traces the rivulets of water cascading over her pussy.

He is still watching as Tasha’s eyes flutter closed when he inserts one, then two long talented fingers up into her, gently finger fucking her. His tongue comes in to play as it seeks out her clit and her juices start to flow. He hooks his fingers slightly to find her G spot. It doesn't take him long to find the patch of nerve endings, and he knows he has succeeded when Tasha’s wet enough to handle three fingers, then four.

"Fuck baby, so fucking hot... yeah... can you take more?" murmuring more to himself than to her, he gently works his fingers all the way into her, his thumb working her clit. Tasha is clutching wantonly at her breasts, teasing her nipples, being just able to suckle them herself. 

She feels her leg about to buckle and she blindly reaches for something to hold onto. The shower head is a detachable one with different settings, and she accidentally knocks it off it holder. Jon grabs it with his free hand before it knocks into his head, gently frees his fingers from her pussy to adjust the shower settings to a pulsating jet on a gentle force.


	10. Chapter 10

"I like the way you think, baby," he says as he stands up to put his fingers in her mouth to suck her juices from them. Tasha takes them one by one from last knuckle to finger tip to suckle and lick, groaning before he hits her breasts with the spray.

"Oh fuck, baby, that feels so good... mmmm..." she moans into his mouth as he kisses her, her mouth, her neck, her arms, any place he can reach.

"If you think that feels good, beautiful, then let's try this." He moves the spray down to between her legs. He then braces himself, lifts Tasha’s leg to wrap around his body and thrusts quickly and solidly into her, still with the spray focused on her clit, but now he's getting the spray on his cock as an added vibration.

"Ahhh.... mmmmotherfucker... that feel soooo damn good, sweetness, cum for me, cum for me baby... NOW!!!!!" As his release screams through his cock to empty completely into her and the scorching heat triggers her orgasm, Tasha’s screams match Jon's in intensity. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her and she feels like she blacks out briefly.

The shower head gets dropped and clatters against the wall, as Jon hangs onto her through his own orgasm, both to hold Tasha up and to anchor himself to her.

Their breathing eventually slows down to normal and she slowly brings her leg down to stand on wobbly legs. Jon's aren't much better after a full three-hour show and multiple full-force orgasms.

"Fuck girl, you're gonna kill me... ahh, but what a way to go," he says with a smirk and smacking kiss.

Just then Tasha’s stomach rumbles loudly, echoing in the room. His rumbles in response. They both look at each other and laugh.

"Guess we both need food, huh?" said as he starts shutting off the shower.

"Sounds like it," she agrees, lowering her eyes.

"You sound sad... why, babe?" grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her tightly.

"Well I guess it kinda means the night is coming to an end and this Cinderella has to go back to reality... it's been an amazing night, thank you, I'll cherish the memories for as long as I live."

"Nuh-uh, you're not leaving like that... the night is still young and we haven't eaten anything... other than pussy, that is," he said laughing. "So get dried and dressed if your outfit is still ok, or I can find something that might work to get you to the hotel till the shops open. We'll get the other two moving somehow, and we'll eat and sleep some... then figure out tomorrow, when it comes. I'm not taking no for an answer, sweetness!" Dragging Tasha close for a kiss, he says, "Don't make me beg... I don't want to give you up just yet, okay?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jon opens the door and stops dead in his tracks causing Tasha to bump into him. His slightly larger frame blocks her from seeing and being seen.

David, Richie and Amy are sprawled over the couch, still naked. Amy is curled into Richie, knees drawn up, facing Richie, and David is sitting beside them both. Richie's arm is protectively around Amy.

"Lemma! Put something on, for chrissake, and how the fuck did you get in here anyway?" Jon yells in surprise.

"Hey Boss, the cleaner let me in because no one could find you two, so I came searching. Who are you hiding there, Jonny?"

"Nope, not till you at least put some pants on. Richie, did you and Amy let the Joker out?"

"Me did, Uncle Jon... me asked Daddy if Uncle David could play the game too," Amy said in her little girl voice, surprising the shit out of Jon. "Please don't be mad, please Uncle Jon."

He stood there blinking at all three for quite some time, while Tasha laid her forehead on his back and started giggling, guessing what Amy's been up to. Richie and David just sit there with smug grins.

David reaches over the back of the couch, ass up, for his pants that are still on the floor.

"Fuck Lemma, don't need to see that either!" grouses Jon. "Someone mind filling me in on what's going on?"

Tasha taps Jon on the back to get his attention and to remind him she is still back there.

"Jon, the beautiful creature on Richie's lap is Baby Amy, she likes to come out to 'play' if she feels safe enough," Tasha says as she gently pushes him out of the doorway, and still holding his hand, leads him over to the others.

"Hello David, I'm Tasha, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she says kissing his cheek, then turning her attention to her best friend, "Baby, did you feel like you wanted to play today, sweetie?" caressing her hair like a child.

"Oh yes, Tashy! Daddy's thingy made me feel real tingly, then Uncle David found us and me wanted to see his too. It tasted good... we played train tunnels! My holes were the tunnels and their thingys were the trains... the trains went in and out of the tunnels... I think it must have been raining, coz the trains were all wet in the end," she says with a gleam in her eyes but a dead straight face. She leans over to kiss Richie and David, both with shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Baby, did you like playing trains today?" Tasha asks softly. "You're still such a little girl, do you hurt anywhere from playing?"

"Yes Tashy, I liked playing with Daddy and Uncle David very, very much! I guess I am a little sore though," she says, knowing that she's given her the 'let's play' go ahead.

"Where do you hurt, sweetie?" Tasha asks, fully aware of the interest the three guys are taking in the conversation. "Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"I hurt a little here," indicating her mouth, "and here," saying in mock shyness, pointing to her pussy.

Tasha hears a chorus of moans and curses and encouraging words coming from the guys as she leans into Amy and gives her pouty mouth little soft pecks. "Does this feel better?" she asks before using her tongue to take small licks, trying to open Amy’s lips.

"Hmmm, a little... but inside hurts too," she says as Tasha cups her face in both hands to deepen the kisses.

"Is that ok now, baby? Would you like me to kiss the other one better now?" Tasha asks breathlessly, as the role play is getting to her as well.

By this stage, all three guys are fondling themselves gently as they're watching the girls in front of them.

Tasha kisses Amy on the cheek, neck and breasts, moving further down she gets onto her knees before saying "Sweetie, I just have to open your legs a little to have a look and to kiss the boo-boo better, ok?"

Amy nods shyly but she gives a quick wink and bites her bottom lip as Tasha slowly spreads her knees and shuffles forward a bit.

Tasha strokes Amy’s outer lips gently for a few moments, saying "Is this where it hurts?"

"N-no Tashy, look closer," she says breathlessly.

Probing and spreading her lips further, she exposes the rest of her friend’s wet folds and runs her fingers through the moisture pooling there.

David has thrown his head back over the back of the couch, stroking his fully erect cock since he's a couple of orgasms behind the other two.

Jon has moved closer behind Tasha and reaches out to play with her hair hanging down her back with one hand, the other firmly on his cock, stroking, twisting and pulling.

Richie is sitting back watching everything unfold, the way the girls are affecting his best friends, abd the way the girls are playing together. Clearly this isn't their first time at this.

"Little girl, is this where it hurts?" thumbing the entrance to her pussy, "or up here?" moving up to her clit, hearing her moan at the contact. "Oh, that's the spot, huh? Guess it needs kissing better then," Tasha says as she places her mouth over Amy’s clit and pulls gently with covered teeth. Her tongue comes out to flick and lick and lap at folds and juices.

"Oh-oooh Tashy, that's it, please kiss it better more, more, o-o-oooh fuck yeah!" she screams, filling Tasha’s mouth with a flood of juices then dribbling down her chin and neck.

David cums almost at the same time, shooting thick streams of cum over his belly.

Jon kneels down behind Tasha and enters her from behind and after a few long strong thrusts, he brings both Tasha and himself off.

Richie just bundles Amy up from beside him and impales her on his rock hard cock, just in time to shoot his load into her hot, slick hole.

"Holy fucking hell, what a night!" Dave says hoarsely after a few moments catching his breath.

Jon's fallen flat on his ass after falling free of Tasha’s greedy pussy. "Fuck, I feel shattered! Need food, need sleep! Gotta get up off the floor. Shit, how'd I end up down here?" he says chuckling and pulling Tasha down for some more hot kissing.

"Good thing it's a day off then, huh? Davey-boy ring for a car and get Max to clear a way into the hotel without spying eyes. We all need food and sleep." Richie takes charge, "Girls, you're coming back with us! Not taking no for an answer either! Not letting you go just yet, my treasure!"

Dave gets up to find his phone, makes the call, grabs some towels and clothes for everyone and bottles of water.

Amy stretches and seems to shake off the character she's been in for the past few hours. "Did you have fun, Richie? Hope you didn't get too put off?" she asks.

"Oh sweetheart, that was a gift from God, what you did tonight... thank you doesn't seem enough!" he says sincerely and holds her close.

"Glad you liked it," she answers. "Maybe another time you're in town," and just left it hanging.

"Later, we'll talk later after food and sleep. Ok? Trust me?"

She nods with a sheen in her eyes, and he holds her close, while they wait for the car.

Jon gently wipes all the cum off Tasha's legs and face, before bundling her into one of his shirts and her skirt and shoes.

"Stay tonight, tomorrow... please? No pressure but I'd love to find out what this is between us... whether it's just sex or karma, fate, who knows... but I don't want to let you go just yet! Please," he says, resting his forehead against hers.

"Car's here, lets go," says David as he ushers everyone out to the waiting car.

Tasha takes Jon's hand, kisses him gently and says, "So Mr Bon Jovi, I do believe you owe us dinner."

THE END


End file.
